Warm Vanilla Sugar
by Mana6
Summary: Oh the wonders of Warm Vanilla Sugar...


Title: Warm Vanilla Sugar

Author: Mana

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nope…not mine. Also, the name of the fragrance is from Bath and Body Works, so I don't own it either. Try it, it smells amazing!

Pairing: B/B sorta…

Spoilers: Santa in the Slush.

Authors Notes: Just something that popped in my head. No flippin' clue why it did.

Summary: Oh the wonders of Warm Vanilla Sugar…

The subtle scent of vanilla permeated the air as she smoothed the lotion onto her freshly shaven leg. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet aroma as her eyes slipped shut and her body immediately relaxed. Vanilla had always been one of her favorite fragrances, ever since she could remember. There was something alluringly comforting about the smell; something that seemed to wrap around her and soothe her senses. Sighing, she shifted, propping her other leg up onto the coffee table.

Angela would be there soon and she really needed to finish getting ready. As she squeezed the lotion onto her leg, there was a knock at the door. Angela was early. Not caring to cover herself up anymore than her t-shirt and underwear covered, she called out to her friend, "its open."

The door opened quickly. "Bones, how many time have I told you, keep your door lock…" the voice that had spoken as the door opened trailed off. Bones, startled, jumping slightly, not expecting the visitor that had arrived.

Booth stopped, frozen in place at the sight of his partner sitting on her sofa, legs on the coffee table in only a t-shirt and, oh God, black lace underwear.

They both started at each other, both too shocked at their predicament to move. Finally Brennan jumped, leaning down to cover her legs and pulling her shirt down to try and shield herself.

"Jesus, Booth! What are you doing in here?" she questioned, her voice sharp.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing there and just randomly telling people who knock on your door to come on in?" he said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Brennan adjusted her shirt again, letting her feet slip to the floor, "I thought you were Angela."

Booth raised his brows, a small smile forming on his lips. "Well, as I find it seriously hot that you meet Angela half naked and all, I still don't think you should be so quick to assume that she would be the only one that would be knocking on your door."

Brennan couldn't help but smile to herself at his lecture. Sure, she gave off the air that she hated when he went all alpha-male on her, but secretly, it caused a thrill to run down her back. He cared enough to act territorial. However, she'd never admit this. She was, after all, a highly independent woman.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she said, hiding her small smile.

Booth grinned as he saw the corner of her mouth twitch slightly. He knew he'd broken down some of her defenses. Holding up a file, he moved to sit next to her on the couch. "We've got a case," he said, trying to contain his smirk as she sat up, exposing her legs once again.

His eyes locked onto her knee, and he couldn't help but let them trace the delicate curve of her thigh as it made the beautiful journey to her hip. He cleared his throat and broke his gaze away, handing over the file to her. She took it, completely unaware of his rising discomfort.

"The body's not here yet?" she asked, her eyes racing across the page.

"Not yet. It should be here in the morning," he said, settling back on the sofa and giving her time to read the file. He stretched and closed his eyes, leaning his arms back on top of the sofa. Breathing in deeply, he savoring the exotic scent that had engulfed him from the moment he opened the door.

Vanilla. It was one of his favorite scents, and had been since high school. An old girlfriend had worn it back before the scent had become popular in the 90's. He still could remember the way the fragrance affected him, causing him to feel dizzy and instantly aroused.

He snapped his eyes open before he let his mind wander down a path it didn't need to go down. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of something to say to get his mind off of it.

"Ya know," he started. "Vanilla went out in like, the 90's, right"?

She looked up from the file, completely unaware of her affect on him.

"Did it?" She looked down at her leg still shimmering with the drying lotion. "I didn't know that. I've always loved the scent."

"Yeah, it's a classic," he said. "You don't seem to wear it much," he mused before realizing that he had just alluded to the fact that he paid attention to her scent.

"I don't but a lot of fragrances for myself. Angela bought this for me for Christmas. We went shopping and I smelled it at some store we went to, so she knew I liked it." She reached down and picked up the bottle.

Warm Vanilla Sugar.

"It smells nice," Booth said. "I had a girlfriend that used to wear vanilla. I didn't know you liked it."

"As a kid, my mom would bathe in it. I always thought she smelled so good," Brennan replied, setting the file down in her lap, effectively blocking off Booths view of her upper thighs. She laughed softly. "I remember when I was twelve; my mom gave me my first bottle of perfume and it was a vanilla one. I wore it to school the next day and this one boy in my class told me I smelled like a cookie."

Booth chuckled, "He was probably hitting on you."

"I doubt it. He was one of the popular kids and I… well I wasn't," she paused. "I was so uncool." She smiled, but her eyes didn't show it.

Booth looked at her. "I doubt that," he said, his voice soft. "Everyone was probably just intimidated by your huge brain."

She nodded slowly. "They could have shown that in another way than teasing. I was pretty intimidated by them." She shifted and paused for a moment, and he could see her brain working. "However, anthropologically, every society has it's outcasts. If you were to look at Junior High and High Schools as a society in and of themselves, the outcasts are the ones that aren't playing sports, or wearing the fashionable clothing. It's a shame, though, that intelligence isn't valued as highly as one's physical attractiveness or physical abilities." She looked down at her hands playing with the file.

"Well, that's certainly not the case now." Booth smiled at her. "You are valued for your intelligence, yes, but you are also an incredibly beautiful woman."

She looked up at him, her eyes dark and wide. "You think so?"

She looked so innocent and for a moment, Booth saw her as a gawky, scared, teenager. He reached up, brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. Remembering the brief kiss they had shared a few days earlier, he wondered if he could ever be lucky enough to feel her lips again. Something had shifted in their relationship. Not much, but he could feel it ebbing. He leaned in slightly, looking for any sign that his kiss would be unwelcome. Her eyes widened slightly and she surprised him by leaning in slightly, her eyelids fluttering shut.

He could feel her breath whisper against his lips, and his own breathing slowed. This was it. No mistletoe, no blackmail, just them, here.

Suddenly, the door swung wide open. The two turned their heads to see the unannounced disrupter.

Angela stood frozen in the doorway, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Am I interrupting? Go ahead, continue."

Brennan and Booth looked back at each other and jumped apart. Brennan standing quickly, forgetting she wasn't wearing any pants.

Angela's smile grew even larger. "Guess I'm really interrupting," she laughed. "God, Bren, ever heard of locking the door?"

Booth stood up, holding his hands up to Angela, "This is totally nothing."

Brennan nodded, "Nothing."

"Really, because it sure looked like a big something to me. Looked like you were about to kiss and that," she looked at Brennan, "my good friend here has no pants on." She chuckled. "Nice panties by the way. Very daring."

Brennan blushed and moved the file down in front of her, completely aware of Booth's eyes boring a hole into her.

Booth forced his eyes to look away. They really were nice panties…Oh God, not that road again. "Anyway, I need to go, so you ladies can get your girls' night rolling." He turned to Brennan. "You keep the file and read over it. I'll see you tomorrow." He practically ran out of the apartment after she nodded to him, sending a smile to Angela on the way out.

"Tomorrow," she said after he closed the door behind him. "Got a hot date with our favorite FBI agent?"

Brennan smiled and held up the file. "Better," she said. "A new case."

Angela shook her head. "Girl, you really need to get your priorities straight. Now, hurry that scantily clad butt into your room and get dressed. Mr. Daniels is calling my name."

Brennan looked perplexed for a moment, before a look of dawning crossed her face. "Oh, I get it. Jack Daniels." She turned and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her.

Angela grinned and bent down picking up the lotion bottle for the floor where it had fallen. Oh the wonders of Warm Vanilla Sugar.


End file.
